


Precious

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Guess the Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Stories I entered in the ‘Guess the Pairings Competition 2013’ on VAMB.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was to write short ficlets without using names and for the readers to guess which characters and/or pairings were in each story. You’ll find that some are more obvious than others.
> 
> Thank you to EwigeStudentin for running the comp. It was loads of fun.
> 
> Test your knowledge and see how you fare. The answers are at the bottom of the page.

She’d just left the Holodeck after an hour of wandering around an ancient Vulcan temple and helping him to ‘tweak’ some of the programme files. The pink, furry hats with sparkly ribbons that they designed for the acolytes were much better than the boring ones they’d originally been wearing, and using Tom’s ‘rock and roll’ music was much more fun than the droning sounds of the elders. By the time they finished their improvements, it would be a great programme to share with the others.

She clutched the cherished item to her chest; holding it tightly with both hands. She couldn’t bear the thought of either dropping or damaging it. It was her only possession, the only thing in the universe that was entirely hers. And it was a gift, the only one she could ever remember receiving.  It had been his but he’d given it to her – just like that. She’d said that it was pretty, and he’d said that his friend didn’t need it anymore and would she like to have it.

His generosity and kindness made her feel like she belonged, that she was really a part of this new collective.

She made it safely to the Cargo Bay and placed it carefully on her designated shelf next to the PADD that held information about a home and family that she didn’t remember and the few items of clothing that the Doctor had replicated for her. She would treasure this rare gift – even though it had once belonged to a person whom she’d never met. This person had been his close friend; someone whose absence made him sad and knowing that made the gift all the more precious.

One day when she didn’t feel so shy, she’d ask him about his friend. But for now, she’d simply try to imagine her and wonder if she, too, had pretty hair.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Kim, Mezoti and it was Lyndsay Ballard’s hair brush for extra brownie points.


End file.
